Songfic Chronicles (can't find a better title)
by Wildwolf
Summary: Bakura/Yami Bakura. A series of songfics creating one songfic on Bakura and his Yami's feelings for one another. Lemon in later chappies, 'k? Some abuse, mention of abuse, and deep angsty-ness! I FINALLY UPDATED! **gasp**
1. Default Chapter

Songfic Chronicles  
  
-Wildwolf  
  
Konnichiwa! Wildwolf here with a SERIES of songfics to create one fanfic. Has anyone else done quite like this? I mean, almost everyone has one chapter per... chapter. But does everyone have a songfic for each chapter? Ok, so this is an intro chapter, blah.  
  
This is Bakura/Yami Bakura. It' my first of this pairing, but I love this pairing. I know I said previously that I didn't really support it, but you can ask me a question on beliefs then ask me a day later and it'll change slightly. I'm always theorizing and wondering what's right. Maybe that's why I never dream, my brain's too tired.  
  
Neh, most are Sarah McLachlan. Two Savage Garden songs, six Sarah McLachlan.  
  
I don't own Bakura, Yami Bakura, or any of the songs. Savage Garden and Sarah McLachlan own their songs. 4Kids own English Yugioh. Whoever created Japanese Yugioh owns it.  
  
Ok here is the chronological order of chapters:  
  
Prologue: This.  
  
Chapter 1: Gunning Down Romance –Savage Garden.  
  
Yami Bakura reflects on how he was abused and resists the thought of love.  
  
Chapter 2: Building a Mystery –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Bakura describes his Yami and his feelings for his Yami.  
  
Chapter 3: You Do What You Have To Do –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Bakura thinks more on his feelings about his Yami.  
  
Chapter 4: The Best Thing –Savage Garden  
  
Yami Bakura admits to loving his aibou.  
  
Chapter 5: Sweet Surrender –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Yami Bakura reflects on his past abusers.  
  
Chapter 6: Possession –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Bakura physically yearns for his Yami.  
  
Chapter 7: Fear –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Lemon. Bakura and his Yami. Nuff said.  
  
Chapter 8: Angel –Sarah McLachlan  
  
Yami Bakura describes his aibou while he sleeps.  
  
So, I hope you people like reading these. 


	2. Gunning Down Romance

Chapter 1-  
  
Gunning Down Romance  
  
-Savage Garden  
  
Love and moments are just chemical reactions in your brain, in your brain  
  
And feelings are aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins, in your veins  
  
Love, I've never felt it. There's no such thing. I thought bitterly to myself, sitting in the black void I have lived in ever since being trapped in the Ring. Since becoming who I am now and being awakened by a weakling kid.  
  
Love come quickly because I think I feel my self-esteem is caving in, it's on the brink  
  
Love come quickly because I don't think I can keep this monster in, it's in my skin  
  
The darkness, it's overwhelming. I'm the only thing there. People think they'd be able to stand it, be able to stand the darkness. Try living in it for an eternity, it will drive you insane, no matter how brave, or mach you think you may be. People think that I'm insane, crazy. Gee, I wonder how that was brought up?  
  
I hate love, I hate my other half.  
  
Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine, they're morphine  
  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen, rarely seen  
  
Love is just people high on themselves and their worthless, pathetic, insignificant lives. Inside, they're all insane. All just as bloodthirsty as I, with savage and maniacal instincts as my own. But their little field trips of happiness and 'love' conceal them. Damn them all.  
  
Love I beg you, lift me up into that privileged point of view, the world of two  
  
Love don't leave me, because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true, I really do.  
  
My other self tries- tried to be nice, the damn fool. I've tried loving, I failed miserably. I hate them all, those who actually live, not in a worthless piece of crap as I do, this dark Ring.  
  
My world is darkness, I am darkness, hatred.  
  
I hate light.  
  
I'm gunning down romance, it never did a thing for me, but heartache and misery... ain't nothing but a tragedy,  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
I'll never trust that 'emotion' ever again. It hurts too badly. It gets you on a major high, and then leaves you on the worst hangover ever. Damn it all.  
  
It's all a bunch of bullshit.  
  
Take these broken wings, I'm gonna take these broken wings, and learn to fly  
  
And learn to fly away, and learn to fly away  
  
I'm gunning down romance...  
  
You hear me, Bakura? I hate you, I hate your friends. Don't try to love me, don't even think about it. I'll kill myself before feeling love again. All love is... is leaving your heart in the hands of another and hoping it won't be crushed, strangled, destroyed.  
  
It hurt too much.  
  
  
  
Has anyone every been hurt by love before, so badly you swore you'd never love again? I've been hurt by loving and receiving none in return, but I never promised that. I know it'd be worthless to try, it's natural. Some friends of mine have said they'd never love again, and I just look at them and tell them how they can't force themselves to not. I've tried telling myself I'd never love someone, a particular person, it doesn't work, believe me. 


	3. Building A Mystery

**Chapter 2-**

**Building a Mystery**

**-Sarah McLachlan**

_You come out at night, that's when the energy comes_

_And the dark side's light and the vampires roam_

_You strut your Rasta wear and your suicide poem_

_And a cross from a faith that died before Jesus came_

_You're building a mystery..._

Such an entity, a mystery within myself. He loves the dark, and violence. 

Even if he did begin as someone else, how could he become another part of me? He's... masochistic, deriving pleasure from his own pain and suffering. And also from my own suffering.

_You live in a church where you sleep with voodoo dolls_

_And you won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls_

_You wear sandals in the show and a smile that won't wash away_

_Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way_

He uses me as a guise for his hatred, hides behind me whenever he causes suffering. He hurts my friends and uses me as a shield, then uses me to get what he wants, material or otherwise.

He abuses me, strikes me viciously without rhyme or reason.

He steals everything from me; my life, my freedom, my innocence.

_Oh you're so beautiful with an edge and a charm_

_But so careful when I'm in your arms_

_Cause you're working, building a mystery, and choosing so carefully_

I scream in pain while he laughs mercilessly, cruelly. He uses me for his own wants and desires, that I cannot stress enough. I'm only his pawn, slave.

Since receiving that Ring, my life has been hell. It used to be so normal... but no, no longer. Father thought he was giving me a little trinket, but he accidentally gave me the cause of destruction.

_You woke up screaming loud, a prayer from your secret god_

_You feed off our fears, hold back your tears_

_Give us a tantrum and a know-it-all grin just when we need one when the evening's thin_

I'm still wounded from our last encounter. Bruises color my chest and shoulders, bite marks adorn my neck. It's always night, when it suits him best. He just appears, cold and dark eyes glaring. Loose clothing wrapped around his gaunt but hard body.

I try reasoning with him, asking why he hurts me, why he seems to hide everything within. It only makes him angrier.

My god, it's almost sunset.

_Oh you're so beautiful, a beautiful fucked up man_

_You're setting up your razor wire shrine_

_Cause you're working, building a mystery, holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working, building a mystery..._

He's going to come, I know it. He always does and will. He'll call me a weak fool, physically hurt me, and then abuse me.

I can't run, I've tried, but he found me anyway. The pain was twice as bad, driving me into madness, pleasuring him. Pray for me.

I know, I know, it took forever! But I had lost my original version of Chapter 1-3, and I didn't want to revert to another thing... and I'll try being a good girl from now on. What, finishing this and my slew of Seto/Ryou fics... **sigh** Authors never get a break, do they?


End file.
